Betrayal
by Windy-chan
Summary: This story takes place at the very beginning of the War of the Monsters Fall. Its a bit of Xelloss' past.


**Betrayal  
**  
By: Windy-chan  
  
  


  
A young woman wandered through the forest, her golden, slit-pupiled eyes searching for someone. Her silky blond hair was pulled up in an elaborate knot, and she wore the robes of a dragon priestess. She called out into the woods softly, "Xelloss? Xelloss, are you there?"  
  
"I'm right here, Seeara," a tenor voice called, and a young man with shoulder-length violet hair and a cheerful expression on his face stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Xelloss!" Seeara ran to him and he embraced her tightly as she tucked her head beneath his chin. "I've missed you so much, beloved. Its been so horrible, this is the first time I was able to sneak out all week..."  
  
"Shh," Xelloss hushed her apologies, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Its alright. I understand, love. Its not your fault."  
  
"Its awful, those horrible monsters are going to be attacking the temple any day now. The Mazoku are such terrible creatures, thriving on sorrow, anger and pain." Seeara couldn't see the pained expression on Xelloss' face.  
  
"Are you sure all monsters are bad, Seeara?" She pulled back from Xelloss to look up at his face in surprise.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! They're monsters! They have to be bad, that's what they are!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Its the teachings! Besides, I've seen what they've done. I know they are!" Xelloss hung his head, his face twisted with heartbreaking agony.  
  
"Seeara... I'm Mazoku..."  
  
"What?!" Seeara recoiled in horror.  
  
"I'm Mazoku. I don't know how else to say it..."  
  
"You lied to me! How could you?" Seeara cried, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Seeara, that doesn't mean I—"  
  
"You lied to me! You betrayed me! I hate you! Stay away from me!" She backed away from him quickly, slapping away Xelloss's outstretched hand. "Leave me alone, you evil Mazoku! Leave me alone!" Seeara turned and ran, sobbing brokenly, leaving behind the heartbroken boy.  
  
  


—  
  
  


"Challenge!" The cry rang loudly as Xellas Metallium, the Beastmaster, stood outside the Dragon Temple, her army of monsters behind her, and her Priest and General, Xelloss, by her side. "We call for the ancient right of challenge! Send your greatest warrior for a battle to the death!"  
  
Silence reigned over the area as the monsters awaited their answer. Then came the deep, booming cry from the wall of the temple. "We agree to answer the challenge. Who is the challenger?"  
  
"I am," Xelloss yelled, stepping forward. "Xelloss, General and Priest of the Beastmaster. Who will answer my challenge?" The doors of the temple swung open, revealing a young woman. She stepped through the gateway, wearing the dragon gold-plated armor, her broadsword in hand.  
  
"I will," Seeara said as Xelloss stared at her, dumbfounded. "I, Priestess Seeara of the Golden Dragons, will be the one to fight you." Xelloss recovered from his surprise quickly, stepping forward slowly. Xellas and her monsters retreated, making room for the battle.  
  
Tendrils of black power began to swirl around Xelloss, and Seeara began to glow with a golden power. "Heeyaa!" Xelloss sent a ball of glowing red power at Seeara, but Seeara deflected the shot with her sword. Xelloss snarled at her as she smirked.  
  
"My turn," she said. Seeara charged at him, slashing at him with her sword which was glowing with a hot white power. Xelloss recoiled as she scored a hit on his arm, and blocked her next swing with his staff. He freed a hand and forced her back with a blast of magic wind.  
  
Seeara growled and began to chant, gathering the power to cast an offensive spell. "Ateku ra-zu-omu ranaku-tsuraku izu peku naomu... Flame Breath!" A ring of golden power blasted into Xelloss and he yelled out in pain. She took advantage of the temporary distraction and called out, "Astral Vine!" enchanting the blade of her sword. She charged Xelloss again, this time thrusting her blade through his stomach. Xelloss' purple Mazoku eyes widened with a pained surprise, blood trickling out through the corners of his mouth.  
  
Seeara placed a hand lightly on his chest and said, "Elmekia Lance." The blast to Xelloss' astral body made him scream, then his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. She allowed his unconscious body to slide off her blade to the ground. Seeara looked towards the monsters as movement caught her eye, but Xellas Metallium halted her lines with a raised hand. Seeara looked back down at Xelloss and raised her blade, holding it above his heart, and paused... _what's wrong? Why can't I end this?_ Seeara's hands trembled as she tried to force herself to kill Xelloss... _no... how can this be? I still love him! I can't! I can't kill him!_ She screamed with frustration and anger, then cried out her spell, "Dark Mist!"  
  
A thick fog covered the area, allowing Seeara some time. She threw her sword aside and shifted into her dragon form, flying away as fast as she could... _I'm sorry, Xelloss... I'm sorry._  
  
Xellas motioned to her minions, and two of them moved over to Xelloss, picking him up. Xellas looked at the temple once more. "Tomorrow, it begins. Tomorrow we shall be at war." Xellas teleported back to her realm, leaving her army to leave the Dragon Temple in their own fashion.  
  


  
—  
  
  


Xelloss moaned softly, his hand going to his forehead. "Ooo... I feel like I was run over by 20 carriages, one right after another..."  
  
"So, you're finally awake."  
  
"Xellas-sama! How... what happened?" Xellas sat on the edge of Xelloss' bed.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember... I was fighting Seeara... she got me with her sword, and then... nothing."  
  
"Then I shall tell you the rest," Xellas told him. For once, there was nothing playful about her. She was serious. Things must be going badly in the war. "She hit you with an Elmekia Lance. You were unconscious. She was about to kill you when... she didn't. I don't know why. She ran. At the time, I didn't understand why, but... I do now." Xellas looked into Xelloss' eyes. "They named her a traitor, Xelloss. The dragons... if they find her, they will kill her."  
  
Xelloss' eyes widened and he struggled to sit up. "What?! Why? Why would they do such a thing?"  
  
"She didn't kill you. You're a Mazoku, the enemy of all dragons, but she didn't kill you."  
  
"I'll kill them," Xelloss growled. "I'll kill them all." Xellas smiled slightly.  
  
"You have my permission."  
  
"Thank you, Xellas-sama. I shall enjoy this..."  
  


  
—  
  
  


Xelloss stood on a piece of land in the sky, watching the swarm of dragons fly towards him. He watched them approach, a cheerful smile upon his face. He raised a hand, pointing to the edge of the swarm, and swept his finger across the line the dragons were flying in. Huge explosions lighted the sky, and the dragon bodies fell from the sky in a shower of gold... those who were nearby could hear Xelloss' chilling laughter.  
  


  
—  
  
  


Seeara sat close to the tiny fire she had built. She shivered as a cold wind swept through, blowing the desert sand against her face. _Twice betrayed... twice betrayed... once by my heart and twice by my Clan...  
  
_"So, this is what has become of you," Seeara jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned, startled, to see Xelloss standing there, a cheerful look on his face.  
  
"Xelloss? What are—"  
  
"Looking for you, of course!"  
  
"But—why?"  
  
"Because I have such news for you!" Seeara stared at him, quite dumbfounded by his appearance.  
  
"News?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Because you've exiled yourself to the Desert of Destruction, you won't find out otherwise, so I thought I'd tell you." Seeara was puzzled by Xelloss. He was different. that cheerfulness of his was just a mask... but what was it hiding? After a moment of silence, Xelloss continued. "You needn't worry about the rest of your Clan hunting you down anymore!"  
  
"What... what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that your Clan is gone! Wiped out! No more! You are one of the few surviving Golden Dragons." Xelloss' cheerful tone didn't waver, but Seeara was devastated.  
  
"H-how? How did this happen?"  
  
"Why, I killed them all, of course!" Seeara's eyes widened, and she felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her. she couldn't breathe. Xelloss' grin widened, and his violet eyes held such a malevolent look in them, she shrunk back away from him. He laughed an evil laugh she had never heard from him before. "What, not pleased with your handiwork? It is all your fault, after all. You betrayed me, Seeara. you betrayed me, and your people paid for that betrayal with their lives. Oh, don't worry, I haven't killed off all the Golden Dragons. There are still the hatchlings and eggs left. And don't worry about your own life. I want you to live a long, long life, so your suffering will be that much greater." Xelloss laughed that blood-chilling laugh again and teleported away. "Ta-ta!"  
  
Seeara sat down numbly, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. _Betrayed... betrayed thrice... once by my heart... twice by my Clan... thrice by the one I loved... betrayed... betrayed... betrayed..._  
  
  



End file.
